Mortal Kombat Vs. Nintendo Universe
''Mortal Kombat Vs. Nintendo Universe ''is a fanfiction game created by SneakyLizard. Developed and Published by NetherRealm Studios and Nintendo with Warner Bros. Games. Plot In the MK universe, somewhere between Mortal Kombat Trilogy and Mortal Kombat 4/Gold, Raiden and the Forces of Light have defeated Shao Kahn, with the uneasy assistance of Quan Chi. The Elder Gods banish him to a portal, where he would be trapped forever. Meanwhile, in the Nintendo universe, Mario and Link had finally defeated Ganondorf and saved mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule once more. Ganondorf was banished to a nearby portal, where he would be imprisoned for thousands of years. However, neither portal has kept the two bad guys at bay for the portals were apparantly connected to each other and Shao Kahn and Ganondorf fuse togehter into a huge monster called Ganon Kahn, who causes a world merge crisis, causing both universes to get at each other's throats. Ganon Kahn is a big humanoid monster with color schemes much like Dark Kahn's from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. His bodily shape resembles a skeletal system mixed over with a muscular system and his head resembles a boar skull with a flowing mane and his weapon of choice looks like a sword crossed with an anchor. Rosters Mortal Kombat Universe * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Kabal * Cyrax * Nightwolf * Bo' Rai Cho * Kung Lao * Ermac * Nitara * Kurtis Stryker * Kitana * Erron Black * Fujin * Sektor * Liu Kang * Mileena * Johnny Cage * Ferra/Torr * Darrius * Goro * Kenshi * Raiden * Kano * D'Vorah * Shang Tsung * Jade * Jax Briggs * Sonya Blade * Reptile * Kotal Kahn * Sindel * Noob Saibot * Havik * Baraka * Belokk * Shao Kahn (Boss) * Onaga (True Boss) Nintendo Universe * Volga * Rundas * Fox McCloud * Shulk * Lana * Wario * Chrom * John Raimi * Alexandra Roivas * Falco Lombardi * Zelda * Luigi * Pit * Reyn * Link * Midna * Captain Falcon * Donkey Kong * Anthony Higgs * Mr. Sandman * Takamaru * Mario * Wolf O'Donnell * Ashley * Black Shadow * Krystal * Little Mac * Samus Aran * General Scales * Geno * Impa * Dark Samus * Pious Augustus * Mumkhar * Super Macho Man * Ganondorf (Boss) * Bowser (True Boss) Final Bosses * Ganon Kahn (Final Boss) * Bownaga (True Final Boss) Quest Fighters * Scarecrow (DC) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Garden) * Dante (Capcom) * Snake (Metal Gear) Unlockable Mortal Kombat Universe * Chameleon * Khameleon * Drahmin * Moloch * Quan Chi * Mavado * Motaro * Kai * Sareena * Tanya * Jarek * Dairou * Reiko * Kintaro * Rain * Frost * Smoke * Hotaru * Li Mei * Shinnok Nintendo Universe * Leon Powalski * Gandrayda * Ghor * Darunia * Ghirahim * Zant * Ridley * Samurai Goroh * Nabooru * Cia * Magnus * Dunban * Egil * Galleom * Marth * Lyn * Roy * Ike * Lucina * Validar Arenas Mortal Kombat Universe # NetherRealm # Lin Kuei Temple # Wu Shi Academy # Sky Temple # The Bridge # The Pit # Special Force HQ # Goro's Lair # Reptile's Lair # Soul Chamber # Grand Palace of Edenia # Dead Woods # The Street # Edenian Bridge # Raiden's Temple # Lava Shrine # House of Pekata # Center Pyramid of Seido # The Cathedral # ChaosRealm # Flesh Pit # Shao Kahn's Throme Room Nintendo Universe # Eldin Cave # Imperial Crypt # Temple # Mushroom Kingdom # Luigi's Mansion # Halls of Hyrule # Mute City # Sargasso Space Zone # Brinstar # Boxing Ring # Arena Ferox # Krazoa Palace # Twlight Realm # Gaur Plains # Faron Woods # Volks Laboratory # Corneria # Area 6 # Skyworld # Roivas Mansion # Trapper Dimension # Ganondorf's Lair Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Mortal Kombat Vs. Other Kollections Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Nintendo Games Category:Warner Bros. Games